Code: Apocalypse
by teensamurai102
Summary: first fanfic ever. The final battle between the Lyoko gang and Xana has begun, but with Xana's newest attack, will they be able to keep Lyoko a secret and survive to eliminate Xana once and for all? Pairings: UxY and JxA
1. Prologue

**Code: Apocalypse**

**Prologue**

Sorry for this but I need to describe the characters since in my story they have changed quite a bit.

**Ulrich:** Ulrich is 15 and a sophomore. He now wears a green T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Ulrich's hair is now just a little bit longer so that it covers up part of his scar. Ulrich's newest feature however is a jagged scar that starts near his right temple and runs down his face through his right eye and ends halfway down his cheek.(A/N I know it sounds stupid but bear with me, it makes him look rougher and stronger) Ulrich still hasn't told Yumi he loves her.

**Odd:** Odd is also 15 and a sophomore. He still wears purple (duh!). His hair is still the same as when he was 13. Odd has been hit hardest by the war against Xana. He is no longer the happy go-lucky guy who cracks a joke every chance he gets, fighting Xana has made him a lot more serious. Some of this of course is because of Sissy whose jokes have become increasingly meaner and nastier, one joke even cost Odd his girlfriend, Sam. As of right now Odd is single.

**Yumi:** Yumi is 16 and a junior. She still wears black, but now wears black jeans and T-shirts, but every now and then will wear red shirts. Yumi's hair is now shoulder length. Yumi was also affected very badly by the war. Yumi has nearly lost her family on many occasions, once Xana took over a bear to destroy Ulrich, Yumi, and Hiroki (A/N I case you didn't guess, the bear was what gave Ulrich the scar, and because of it he can't see out of his right eye). Yumi also has had to deal with everything her friends have been through. She was especially hurt when she learned that even with a return to the past, Ulrich's scar would never heal.

**Jeremy:** Jeremy is 14 and a sophomore. He still wears his regular clothes only he replaced his glasses with contacts. Jeremy's hair is a little shorter than it was when he was 12. Jeremy still hates Xana with all his heart, but is only really affected when one of his friends (especially Aelita) is in danger or is hurt.

**Aelita:** Aelita is 14 and a sophomore. She still wears pink, usually a pink tank top and light blue jeans. Her hair is much longer now, it goes down to the middle of her back. Aelita's attitude has probably changed the least of all the gang. She is still nice and kind-hearted. There are only 3 people she can stay mad at and they are Xana (no duh), Sissy, and William. She and Jeremy are dating now.


	2. it has begun

**Code Apocalypse**

**Chapter 1**

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd. Virtualization!" A familiar rush of air ran through the scanners and the three heroes found themselves floating 10 feet above the ground. They hit the ground, landing in their usual forms, and Ulrich quickly stood up, hand gripping his katana hilt, scanning for monsters. Odd stood up next, his laser arrow glove cocked and ready, and also scanned the area. When the two boys determined that everything was secure, they ran over to meet Aelita. Yumi stood up next, fan at the ready just in case Odd and Ulrich missed something. When she was sure they hadn't, she ran to join her friends.

"Okay Jeremy, what's this all about uh?" Ulrich asked, "why are we in such a rush?"

"Well, Xana has launched an attack…" Jeremy said.

"No duh, Einstein, why else would we be here," Odd interrupted.

This isn't just any normal attack, Odd," shouted Jeremy, "He's activated all of the towers!"

Everyone gasped. "Are you sure Jeremy," asked Aelita, "all 40 of them?"

"I'm afraid so Aelita" Jeremy stated solemnly. "One of the attacks deactivated the scanners, so you can really die in there, but that still leaves 39 attacks unaccounted for."

"Alright, let's move fast. We need a plan to get Aelita to all the towers in time. Any bright ideas?" Yumi said.

"I got one. It's crazy but it just might work." Ulrich answered. "Hey Jeremy, what's the welcoming committee look like?"

"Well, I hate to say this, but Xana has pulled out all, the stops this time, it looks like an army of monsters is waiting for you," stated Jeremy, "and when I say army, I mean millions of monsters!"

"Alright then," began Ulrich, "here's the plan…"

**I know, I know, a crappie ending. But I had to build up the tention(sp?). The next chapter will tell what Xana's attack is. R&R please!**

**Question of the Day**

**How long are we going to have to wait until Ulrich and Yumi get together? If anyone knows tell me.**


	3. What a nightmare

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy and I got grounded. I just want to thank Red Wolf Goddess for being the first reviewer for this story. If you read this story, FRIGGIN review it people! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Code: Apocalypse**

**Chapter 3:**

Meanwhile, it looked like Satan had just won control of earth and decided to do some serious renovations. Fire rained down from the heavens, giant earthquakes shattered the ground, 100 mph winds threw everything that could be picked up, every body of water had begun to flood the earth, and strange creatures that looked like they came right out of a horror movie (

A/N: ex. Gremlins) wandered the planet looking for food, fun, or both. All over Kadic (A/N: that's what I'm naming the town) people rushed to evacuate. But nine people didn't to escape yet. They were Mr. Delmas, Jim, Sissy, Herb, Nicholas, William, Hiroki, Mr. Ishiyama, and Mrs. Ishiyama. Sissy was looking for Ulrich and had forced Herb and Nicholas to help her, William and the Ishiyama's were looking for Yumi, and the principal and Jim were looking for all five since they were responsible for the students.

"Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk!" Sissy screamed as a gremlin jumped out at her from a tree. Chuckling to itself, the creature ran off to scare someone else.

"This storm is getting worse, we have to find shelter now" said Mr. Delmas.

"Not without finding the kids first!" shouted Mr. Ishiyama angrily.

"The children are smart enough to find shelter," said Mrs. Ishiyama, "but we need shelter to. That old abandoned factory is near here, we can wait the storm out there and look for the kids later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------(Lyoko)

"Jeremy, there is an army of monsters near here right?" Ulrich called out.

"Yes, why?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay, here's the plan, instead of all three of us protecting Aelita, only Yumi will. Odd and I will instead create a diversion to buy you two some time."

"What kind of diversion?" Yumi asked.

"We'll engage that army of monsters that Jeremy mentioned.

"NO!" Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita all shouted at once.

"There has to be another way Ulrich" Aelita said.

"There's no other way and you know it Aelita," Ulrich said, "if me and Odd can hold off the monsters long enough, you will be able to shut down all the towers."

"But Ulrich you and Odd could die!" Jeremy shouted.

"Shut up and send us our vehicles Einstein." Odd said. Jeremy sighed, knowing that no one could change their minds, and virtualized all three vehicles. Odd back-flipped onto the Overboard and Aelita jumped onto the Overwing. Ulrich turned to get onto the Overbike when Yumi's hand grab his and turn him around. He saw Yumi's expression and said softly, "Its okay Yumi, I'll be back don't worry."

"Ulrich I…… I love you," Yumi said. Ulrich's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yumi, I love you too," he said and she gasped. Ulrich hugged Yumi for a few seconds and said softly, "be careful Yumi."

"You too Ulrich," she said and smiled. Ulrich then jumped onto the Overbike, and Yumi climbed onto the Overwing and raced off.

"Ready to go Odd?" Ulrich asked. "Yes sir General!" Odd said saluting Ulrich and smirking at him. Ulrich chuckled and together they raced off. They flew over a small cliff and stared wide-eyed at what was ahead of them. "Houston, we've got a problem…"

**Ohhhhhhhh, big cliffie! Will Aelita shut down all the towers? Will the others find out about Lyoko? Will Odd ever get a girlfriend? Oops, I gotta stop doing that. So what did you think? R&R!**

**Question of the Day: How many other people want Ulrich to beat the shit out of William?**


End file.
